A Smashing Christmas Carol
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: Dedede was not always this cruel. It will take three groups of ghosts and one night to change his ways. Will they able to change this one penguin? Does he even deserve a second chance? Parody of a Christmas Carol. Please R&R. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my version of A Christmas Carol with all of the characters being from Super Smash Bros. I want to warn you now that except for the Ghost of Christmas Present, there will be more than one ghost for each group. I couldn't make up my mind on who to make what so.**

**I don't think A Christmas Carol can ever be overdone, so here's my version. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A Smashing Christmas Carol**

**Chapter One – The beginning**

We could start this story traditionally, with the fact that Captain Falcon was dead. He died of a tragic crash in a final race. Nobody really grieved for him, for he had changed for the worst in his last years. His partner, King Dedede, was the only one who showed up to his funeral. But he stayed only for about five minutes, claiming he had other, more important things to do.

King Dedede was the richest person in the entire land. And he liked to show it. But he was also rude, arrogant, grouchy, and mean. He hated everyone and everything. But what he detested most of all was Christmas. He hated the holiday, the cheer, the fun, and the singing. He hated all of the charity, the forgiveness, and the "good times."

King Dedede lived alone in his castle, where many hard-working, underpaid employees protected and worked for him. One of them was his personal advisor, a poor, humble man by the name of Luigi. Luigi had a large family that consisted of his wife, Daisy, several children, and his brother, Mario. But he barely ever saw them because of the long hours he was forced to work for Dedede.

It was the Christmas season when our story begins. Everyone was closing up shop for the holidays and getting ready for that special day. Well, everyone except Dedede, of course. He was in his castle, keeping his employees very busy. It was always cold and musty in the castle, except in Dedede's throne room, where he sat, warm and cozy, greedily counting his money.

Suddenly, the door opened just a crack and Luigi poked his head in nervously. Annoyed at the interruption and at having to see Luigi's face, Dedede put down his money and glared at him.

"What do you want, Luigi?" he growled at him. "Can't you see I'm busy counting my money?"

"Of course, Sir," Luigi apologized, bowing. "There are just two men at the door who wish to see you. They say it's very important."

Dedede let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Very well," he growled. "Let them in."

In came two "jolly" men, looking around the throne room with awe. They walked up to Dedede, who was drumming his fingers impatiently, and bowed.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the koopa said. "I'm Bowser and this is Ganon. We are with the Generosity for the Unprivileged Minions or G.U.M. for short."

"We are a nonprofit group that helps out-of-work bad guy minions find jobs," Ganon explained. "And with the winter closing in, they need food and clothes and shelter."

"We're taking donations," Bowser continued. "How much can we put you down for?"

"Nothing," Dedede growled at them. Ganon and Bowser exchanged surprised glances. Then Ganon stepped forward.

"But sir," he argued, "These are our future! Without workers, this land will be nothing!"

"Where is your Christmas spirit?" Bowser added, glaring.

"I don't have any," Dedede snapped. "I will not donate to your silly charity. Now get out of my sight!"

"But what shall we tell those poor workers who will be freezing this Christmas?" Ganon asked before they turned to go.

"Tell them, Bah Humbug!" Dedede spat.

Shocked, Bowser and Ganon turned and strode to the door. They threw their parting words over their shoulders.

"Merry Christmas," Bowser told him.

"Merry Christmas," Ganon repeated.

"Humbug!" the king snapped as the door slammed behind them. All was silent as Dedede picked up a wad of money and started counting it. He liked silence as counted money; it helped calm him.

But this didn't last long very long when he heard a noise outside his window. A noise he detested. Singing.

"_God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay!"_

Annoyed, Dedede waddled over to the window and threw it open, looking around. He spotted two children, one in pink and one in blue, huddled together outside his window, singing.

"_Remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas Day!"_

"Hey you brats!" Dedede screamed at them, cutting them off. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from my castle and stop that racket!"

Startled, the two children turned to him. The boy in the blue coat stepped forward.

"But sir," he replied, "We're only trying to spread the Christmas Cheer!"

"Christmas Cheer?" Dedede spat. "Sounds more like a bunch of noise to me! Why don't you go bug someone else?"

"Sounds like someone is lacking some spirit," the girl in pink scolded. "You know what happens to those who are cold hearted on Christmas?"

"They get haunted by phantoms," the boy answered. "I hear for all eternity!"

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Dedede scoffed. "I don't believe in Christmas and I definitely don't believe in ghosts! It's a bunch of humbug."

The two kids glanced at each other before letting out long sighs. "Well, don't say we didn't warn you. Let's go, Popo," the girl said, turning to her friend.

"Yes, let's Nana," he turned to Dedede and waved. "Merry Christmas to you!"

"Bah humbug!"

Dedede glared angrily after the two children as they sprinted off. What a bunch of nonsense they spoke of! Muttering to himself, he retreated back to his throne and his money. As he sat down, he spotted Luigi standing there nervously. Annoyed, Dedede glared at him.

"What do you want now, Luigi?" he growled. "Can't I get even a moment of peace around here?"

"I'm so sorry sir," Luigi apologized, bowing nervously. "It's just your nephew, Link, is here to see you. He says he won't leave until he does."

"Fine," the king growled. "Send him in." Luigi nodded and walked over to the grand doors and pulled them open with great difficulty. Dedede glared as he saw his "nephew" slowly step into the room and bow to him. Link was a handsome young man; though how he was Dedede's nephew they weren't quite sure.

"What do you want now, Link?" The king snapped. "As you can see, I'm quite busy."

"Yeah, I can see that," Link stated, cocking an eyebrow, seeing how Dedede was obviously not doing anything. He shook his head. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you had anything special planned for Christmas."

"Why would I have something special planned?"

"Oh, right," Link knew all too well the lack of spirit for the seasons his uncle had. "Well, Zelda and I are having a party and we wanted you to join us!" He took a step back when he saw the venom in Dedede's eyes.

"Why in all that is money would I want to do that?" he spat. "While you fools are off making merry, I'm here working hard and _not_ wasting time or money."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Link growled.

"Why did _you_ have to get married?" Dedede retorted. Link sighed. Why did he _always _have to bring this up?

"Because I _fell in love, _Uncle," Link told him calmly. Dedede scoffed.

"_Because you fell in love_?" he snorted. "What are you? Four? Something as silly as '_love_' is just a bunch of humbug. A waste of time. No wonder why you're so poor."

"Finding a job is getting harder now a days," Link reasoned, controlling his anger. "And we're not so poor that we can't still live. Love has nothing to do with it."

"Oh yeah?" Dedede snapped. "Well just look at my assistant, Luigi. He'd in _'love'_ and he's got a job! But he and his silly family are still poor."

Link glanced over to Luigi, who was standing in the corner, head bowed in shame. He turned back to the king, annoyed.

"You never pay Luigi," the young man pointed out.

"And your point is?" Dedede asked. Link sighed.

"Why don't you join us?" he asked, switching back to the original subject. "What would you have to lose?"

"My dignity," Dedede snapped. Link sighed again.

"At least give it some thought," he told him. "I'll keep the invitation open for you." Then he turned on his heel and strode out of the room, without looking back. Dedede glared after him.

"How am I related to him again?" Dedede grumbled mostly to himself.

"Remember sir?" Luigi piped in. "Your sister adopted him right before she died, insisting that he was her son and that you call him nephew."

"Now how do you know that?" the king growled, turning to him.

"You told him," Luigi pointed out in a small voice.

"Oh yeah," Dedede remembered. "So I did."

A small awkward silence befell upon the room as Dedede went back to counting his money while Luigi stood fidgeting nervously, as if he wanted to ask something of his employer, but was too nervous to ask. Finally, he spoke up.

"Um, sir?" he said, getting Dedede's attention. The king glared at him, annoyed. Luigi fumbled a bit. "Well it's just that it's Christmas tomorrow… and I was kinda hoping I could take it off to be with my family…"

"I suppose you won't stop bugging me unless I agree," Dedede snarled. Luigi nodded weakly. The king let out a sigh. "Fine. But you better be here the day after two hours earlier, or I'm deducting your pay."

"Oh thank you, Sir," Luigi gasped. "You're very kind indeed." He paused. "Er, speaking of pay, do you think I could receive my paycheck… now?"

"Very well," his employer sighed. Luigi smiled as Dedede pulled out his wallet and fished out Luigi's paycheck and handed it to him. His smiled faded when he counted it.

"Sir," he said, "I worked seven days this week."

"Yeah," Dedede replied, "And?"

"You only paid me for three."

"I know! This way I save money."

Luigi sighed. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled.

At the end of the day, all of Dedede's employees would all leave for their homes, yawning and grumbling. Luigi would lock up, leaving Dedede alone with his riches. The only thing that seemed to make him happy was being with his money and no one to disturb him.

It was late at night when Dedede finally decided to call it a day. Making sure his money was tucked safely into his vault and kissing it good-night, he started waddling up to his bed chamber, yawning. As he made his way up to his bed, he could swear that it was getting colder, even though the thermostat said otherwise.

_That's it, I'm suing the heating company tomorrow, _Dedede decided. Yawning, he opened the door to his bed chamber. When he stepped inside, he stopped in mid-yawn. He was not alone in his room. Dedede's face went pale as he stared in amazement at what he saw.

Captain Falcon, dead for five years, was sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

**Yeah! I love that ending! I'm trying to keep it close enough to the original story, but with enough originality. That's why Link is Dedede's nephew and Ganon and Bowser are with a charity. You can't be basing it entirely off of what they're like in the game.**

** Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Please read and review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! It's me again! Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far (two). Before we go on, I'd like to explain a few things. One is the reason why I chose God rest ye merry gentlemen for the song Popo and Nana sang outside. When I was in A Christmas Carol a few years ago, that was the song we sung and it was my favorite.**

**Also, I had trouble filling all of the roles, so if some of the characters seem out of place, that's why.**

**Chapter Two – Captain Falcon's Ghost**

Dedede rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. When he looked again, he took a hasty step back in surprise. Captain Falcon was still sitting on his bed, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It can't be," Dedede murmured to himself. "My eyes are just playing tricks on me. After all, you've been-"

"Dead for five years?" the captain asked. "Yes, I was. And still am. I am the ghost of Captain Falcon, now bound to wander this world forever for the deeds I have done."

He voice came out in a low hiss and the king also noticed that he was wrapped in chains that rattled noiselessly. Dedede shook his head to clear it. He scowled, refusing to believe that his dead friend was sitting on his bed.

"All right," he growled. "Just what exactly do you want anyways? I'll have you know that I don't believe in phantoms."

"You never did," the ghost said with a sigh. "Well that will certainly be a problem tonight. Just what exactly do you think you're talking to?"

"I am most certain that you're a figment of my imagination," Dedede explained, his voice shaking a little. "Probably an upset stomach from something I ate at lunch time."

Captain Falcon let out something that sounded like a laugh and a moan at the same time. It sent chills rushing through Dedede's bones. He felt ice in his blood when the Captain glared at him.

"So you believe you are talking to a figment of your imagination?" He asked the shivering penguin. "I think they have a name for that. It's called insanity."

"All right, ghost," Dedede growled, trying to regain his composer. "What do you want from me anyways?"

"I don't want anything," the ghost replied calmly. "I can't anymore. Instead ask me why I am here."

"Fine then," Dedede sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you!" Falcon suddenly screamed, flying off the bed and rising into the air. "So that you don't succumb to the same fate that I now suffer!" At his sudden outburst, Dedede took a startled step back and collapsed in the chair behind him, shivering in fear. Captain Falcon ignored his fear, the chains that bound him were rattling furiously, giving off a low ringing noise. "These chains are the deeds that I have created while living, unknowingly bounding myself every day. Now I am forced to carry the burden of my actions for all eternity!" The ghost let out a cough, as if he had been suffering much. He glared back down at the king, who was quite scared out of his wits. "Everyday your chain grows longer," he told him in a deathly whisper. "It far surpasses even mine, choking away your life. Do you see it, Dedede?"

An image suddenly flashed through Dedede's mind. He was walking, bound in cold, heavy chains, dragging his feet, his head bowed as others laughed at him. Nothing was real, nothing mattered anymore. He was doomed to walk alone, chains dragging behind him, forever…

Dedede blinked and gasped. It had seemed so real! It was so cold, so frightening.

"Please Ghost!" Dedede cried, dropping to his knees and weeping. "I don't to end up like that! Please, what can I do? Please, help me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot help you, old friend," his former partner told him in a sad whisper. "You must help yourself. I am only a messenger, and I told you my message." He started to fade from sight until Dedede was left in the middle of the room, alone. Suddenly, he heard Captain Falcon's voice, near the window. "Come with me if you wish to know more."

Shakily, Dedede slowly stood and moved towards the open window. Mist was slowly drifting into the room and covering the floor. Looking out the window, Dedede gasped at what he saw.

Countless of spirits, all with blank expressions and bound together with chains stood in the streets, staring desperately at him. They all looked tortured, though their eyes showed nothing, not even suffering. Captain Falcon floated above them, staring at Dedede, a sober expression on his face.

"Who are these people?" Dedede asked in a small voice.

"They were the countless of souls that are lost forever, to suffer the same fate. They are nobodies, they no longer have a future, and their pasts are gone. They have no thoughts but suffering, no memories but regret. They feel nothing but fear and pain." He looked sadly down at them. "Many of them were given several chances to amend their ways. All of them failed."

"But what can I do?" Dedede asked in a fearful voice.

"You can learn from what you see tonight," CF growled. "Learn and never forget!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "You will be visited by 'three' ghosts tonight." Dedede wondered briefly why the captain put three in air quotes. "Listen to them and do not forget, only then will you be saved from your terrible fate." As he spoke, the spirits, one by one, started to fade from sight until only Captain Falcon was left. Then he too started to fade away.

"Wait!" Dedede called, reaching out a hand pleadingly. "Don't go yet! I'm still so confused!"

"Find yourself, my friend," came the ghost's voice. "Only then will you know the answer. Do not forget in me… do not… forget…"

Then Captain Falcon was gone. The wind started to pick up, blowing away his voice. The snow started falling again, blasting Dedede in the face. Shuddering, the king closed the window and waddled over to his unoccupied bed. The wind roared behind the shutters, seeming to call his name as the penguin fell into a troubled and light sleep.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

That's what woke the king from his sleep. It sounded like it was at the door. Dedede let out a long groan. That was some dream he had. His head was still reeling.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I'm coming!" Dedede growling, pulling on his robes. "I really need to hire some butler to do this for me." But that dream seemed so real, like it actually happened.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Hold your horses! I'm coming already!" Dedede barked. He opened the door and looked around. He thought there was no one there, until he heard a small cough. He looked down and frowned. "Oh great, it's you two," he growled at Popo and Nana, who were staring up at him, covered in snow and smiling. "What are you doing here? And why are you dripping snow all over my good carpets and rugs?"

"Well," Popo started, glancing at Nana. "You see, there was this huge snowstorm and Nana and I ran for the nearest shelter, which happened to be your castle. And then the snow blocked the entrance, so we were stuck here."

"What?" Dedede growled. "Impossible!" He stormed over to the shutters and threw them open. Sure enough, what the boy said was true. Snow covered the streets and blocked every doorway. Grumbling, he stomped back over to Popo and Nana, glaring down at them. "Fine, you can stay. But if you give me any trouble, I'm kicking you out."

The children's' grins widened. "Gee, thanks, Mister!" Popo said.

"Yeah, whatever," Dedede grumbled. "Follow me to the guest bedrooms." As they silently followed him, Dedede suddenly felt shivers crawling up his spine. He was not quite sure why either. But he did feel another presence beside him, though he saw nothing. The air became colder as they walked, until Dedede could see his own breath. He briefly wondered if the two kids noticed too.

"It feels weird," Nana commented with a shiver. "I think this place was visited by a ghost recently."

Dedede suddenly halted, causing the two children to run into him. His mind was racing. How did she know of his dream? Unless… it wasn't a dream? What if it was real? The king shook his head and continued.

"What are you talking about?" he growled at Nana, not looking at them. "How would you know about being visited by ghosts?"

"Oh there are signs everywhere," Nana explained. "I was visited by a ghost once. But this one looks like it was trying to tell you something."

"Nana's just amazing like that," Popo added rather proudly.

"Whatever," Dedede grumbled, opening the door to the guest's room and shoving them inside. "Now do not come out until morning."

"But what if we have to go to the bathroom?" Popo asked quickly.

"It's down the hall," Dedede growled, slamming the door behind him. Then the king turned and slowly waddled down the halls towards his room. His thoughts were trapped on the conversation and the strange things that had been happening this night. He had thought the whole thing had been just a bad dream, but now he was not so sure…

**And the stage is set! The Ice Climbers are there for a reason, just so you know. They're not just there for the fun of it. Next chapter, we get to meet our first ghosts. Whoo! I'm excited! But maybe I should finish that chapter so I won't be stuck finishing this after Christmas…**

**Please read and review. I want to know what you think. I know you're out there, reading this. Read and review… read and review… read and review… (Subliminal messaging. Ya gotta love it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well after almost a year of not updating, I will finally finish this fan fiction. And you know what? I don't care if I go past Christmas! I'm finishing this dang thing! In fact, I'm not stopping until I do so there! Please go back and read the first two chapters if you've completely forgotten what's been happening. Honestly, I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "A Christmas Carol" or Super Smash Bros. I only own Dedede's sister.**

**Chapter Three: Ghosts of Christmas Past**

It seemed to get colder as Dedede waddled to his room. Like someone had left a window open, letting the cold drift in. The king growled to himself. _Someone_ was just asking to be fired!

Those were the thoughts that were running through his head as he slipped back into bed, which was, thankfully, unoccupied this time. He had already forgotten about those two kids in the other room, and the ghost who had visited.

He wasn't asleep for very long when he was awakened by a light so bright, it penetrated the curtains surrounding his bed. Groaning, Dedede slowly opened one eye. Then he realized that there were two glowing lights behind his curtains, not one. Dedede growled. Those darn kids!

"Hey you brats!" he yelled, throwing open his bed curtains. "I thought I told you not to leave the-"

He cut off when he saw that it wasn't Popo and Nana, but two people he had never seen before. The light was coming from the candles that they wore upon their heads. The light they gave off was bright, but also cold and lifeless. One of the beings was tall and slim, and looked to be around sixteen years of age. The other was short, stout and much older. They both wore pure white robes with green trimmings and a set of wings. Both were smiling pleasantly at him, looking rather amused.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Dedede asked in a fearful voice, backing up onto his bed and cowering. He could tell from the moment he laid eyes on them that they were ghosts.

"I am Marth," the taller being replied in a gentle voice after exchanging glances with his partner. "And this is my partner, Wario. We are the ghosts of Christmas Past. Have no fear; we are not going to hurt you."

"Yet," Wario put in, grinning wickedly. Marth glared down at him.

"Christmas Past?" Dedede asked, his voice still full of fear. "Why Christmas?"  
"Well, actually we're the ghosts of any past," Marth explained. "But tonight we're here to show you your Christmas pasts."

"There were some budget cuts and all the pasts got mashed into one job," Wario added, nodding.

"Well you're wasting your time," Dedede growled. "I never celebrated Christmas. It's just a bunch of humbug."

Marth and Wario exchanged glances. "Oh dear," Wario sighed. "I'm afraid he's completely forgotten."

"I'm afraid so," Marth agreed, nodding. "If we don't act quickly, Captain Falcon's warnings will have been in vain." He nodded to Wario. "It's time to grow serious."

"Right," Wario replied, also nodding. Then he turned and glared at Dedede, making the king cower again. He flew over and seized the penguin by the robes. "All right listen, you!" he growled threateningly. "You are being given a second chance at redemption, something that a lot of us were never given! And frankly, I don't think you deserve it! Do not take what you see lightly! Prove to us that you deserve to live! Got that!"

"Uh-huh," Dedede sobbed fearfully. Wario straightened and smiled pleasantly.

"Good," he replied. "Then we're going to take a little trip into the past." Dedede didn't move.

"I can't move my legs," he confessed, his entire body. The two ghosts sighed.

"Oh boy," Wario sighed. "Help me with this." He nodded at the shivering king. The ghost sighed and floated over, taking one arm while Wario seized the other. After a few moments of grunting and pulling, they managed to pull the king from his bed and onto his feet.

Marth slowly glided over to the window where Captain Falcon had gone through and opened it. He turned back to Dedede.

"Let's go," he said, gesturing towards the window. Dedede frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" he growled. "I'm not going through the window! I'll fall! And besides, it's cold out there! I'll catch my death!"

Marth smiled at him. "Have you forgotten? We are ghosts! You shall not fall. And we are not going out there. We are going to the past."

"Through the window?" Dedede asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Wario replied happily. "Just think of it as a window of opportunity."

"But-" the king was cut off as Wario shoved him through the open window. A bright light flashed before his eyes and before he knew it, Dedede was flying through the air with both ghosts on either side of him. When he looked down, he let out a huge gasp. They were not flying over city streets, but over a country side. A very familiar country side.

"I know this place!" Dedede exclaimed. "This is where I spent my childhood!" Marth and Wario glanced at each other but didn't say anything. "I remember everything! That's where we would have snowball fights! And over there is the tree I used to climb! Ah the memories!"

Marth and Wario did not reply, but merely glanced at Dedede as he continued to ramble on about the good ol' days. Anybody who knew the king well would know that talking about the good ol' days was something he did not do. They flew across the courtyard until they came upon a large castle like building.

"I know this place," Dedede muttered. "That's the boarding school I was forced away to. My father never wanted me, so I had to grow up in that castle. Everybody got to go home for the holidays, but not me. I had to stay at the castle all by myself. Even my so called 'friends' left me."

"We know," Marth replied. "Your Christmas memories were filled with pain and loneliness. But your friends never stopped caring about you."

"Humbug," Dedede replied, indicating that he didn't believe him.

"Typical days were you running around the castle, looking for warmth, or a friend," Wario told him. "Or even, as I recall, running from the headmaster, who you were not very fond of."

"How do you two know all of this?" Dedede asked suddenly, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We're the ghosts of Christmas past," Marth pointed out with a sigh. "It's our job to know." They floated silently through the empty hallways. They paused at a certain door. Marth slowly opened the door and the three of them stepped inside the room. "This room is not empty," the ghost warned.

Dedede saw immediately what he was talking about. In the corner of the room was a small penguin boy. He was huddled in a corner, a large book plopped in his lap.

"Don't bother calling out," Wario told him. "He can't hear you." He looked at the boy. "After all, these are shadows of things that have been."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned to see a small girl enter the room. Even young, her beauty shone forth, radiating the entire room. She spotted the boy in the corner and strode over to him.

"Dedede, I'm leaving soon," she told him softly. "Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Don't worry, Samus" the young Dedede muttered. "I'll be fine here, by myself."

"You always say that!" Samus sighed. "But I know you never really mean it."

"Well the headmaster would never allow it," the young Dedede replied, looking up from his book. "You need a signed permission slip to be able to leave the school and my father won't do it!"

Samus sat down beside him with a huff, her arms folded and a pouty look on her face. She thought for a moment before turning to Dedede with a warm smile on her face.

"Ok then," she said. "I'll tell my parents that I've decided to stay here for the holidays!" Young Dedede looked at her in surprise.

"You don't have to have a lonely Christmas just for me, Samus," he pointed out.

"I know," she replied calmly. "I want to do this. Besides, it won't be lonely if I'm with you."

The young penguin smiled as Samus got up to tell her parents what she had decided. He slowly closed his book and danced around the room excitedly. Dedede watched the memory, fighting back tears in his eyes. He jumped when he heard a long "_Aw!"_ behind him. He had completely forgotten about the two ghosts behind him.

"And she was true to her word," Marth reminded him. "She stayed with you every Christmas when you had no one."

"But all that changed one day," Wario added. "The day you finally left."

The two ghosts raised their hands and snapped simultaneously. The room around them started to change. It got older and the young Dedede disappeared to be replaced with an older Dedede, a few years later.

This Dedede was pacing back and forth the room, but turned at the sound of the door opening. The three ghosts turned also, although they already knew who it was.

The Headmaster stepped through the door with a young girl behind him. Dedede gasped when he saw her.

"Master Dedede," the Headmaster greeted him. "Your sister has arrived and is here to see you."

"What?" the past Dedede gasped. His sister ran out from behind the Headmaster and rushed at him, arms open wide.

"Big brother!" she cried as they embraced. "I'm so happy to see you after all of these years!"

"Little Flora!" Young Dedede exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"To bring you home, big brother!" Flora replied happily.

"What do you mean home?" the young penguin asked. "What about father?"

"Ugh, can we skip this part?" Wario moaned suddenly. "Sappy stuff like this always bores me."

"Hush," Marth warned him before turning back to the conversation in front of them.

"-And he's become so friendly suddenly," Flora was saying. "So one day I worked to finally ask him if we could bring you home. And do you know what he said?"

"'Of course not, how could you even possibly bring that up, you stupid girl!'?" Young Dedede guessed.

"No silly!" Flora giggled. "He said yes!"

"What?" Dedede gasped. "That's incredible!"

"That's what I said," Flora replied. "So I've been sent in a coach to fetch you. We're going to be a family again and you'll never have to come back!"

Dedede paused at this as the Headmaster called to have the penguin's things brought to him. He was thinking of Samus, and her promise to stay with him every Christmas. He turned to Flora, who was staring at him excitedly.

"Can you give me a moment?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she replied. Young Dedede nodded and then raced out of the room. Wario and Marth slowly floated from the room, gesturing for Dedede to follow them. Dedede gulped and flew after them. They followed the penguin from the past down the halls and out the doors to a courtyard. They found Samus sitting on a swing set, enjoying the falling snow.

She looked up when Dedede approached and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, Dedede!" she greeted him happily. Dedede gulped.

"Hey Samus," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have something to tell you." He paused for a long moment. "Um, I'm leaving this school for good."

Samus stared at him in shock. "What?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Well my sister is here to take me home," he explained. He then proceeded to explain to Samus what just happened. She listened in silence, nodding occasionally. When he was finished with his story, she let out a sigh, smiling slightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Dedede," she told him truthfully. "But does that mean we'll never see each other again?"

"Of course not!" Dedede replied. "I want us to be friends forever!" He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "This is where we live," he told her, handing it to her. "That way you'll always know where I am."

Samus smiled and clutched the paper to her heart. "I'll remember," she promised. "Thanks Dedede. You're a real gentleman." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, penguin," Dedede corrected, blushing. Samus giggled.

"I guess I'll go call my parents and tell them I'm coming home for the holidays," she said, standing and making her way towards the castle. Dedede stared after her with sadness in her eyes.

"What is the point of all this?" Dedede asked, turning to Marth and Wario. "Why are you showing this to me? I remember all of this, you don't need to show it to me."

"You don't get it, do you?" Marth replied, shaking his head. "Look at how happy you were. Even separated, you and Samus promised to be friends forever and your life was turning around. Obviously somewhere along your life, something changed for the worse."

"We're not done yet," Wario added. "We still have a lot more to see. This was just the beginning."

**Ooh! Ominous! How exciting! Just so you know, every ghost gets two chapters. And now it's explanation time. I picked Marth and Wario to be the Ghosts of Christmas Past because my favorite character is Marth and I had to put him somewhere in the story. Wario is there because in the original story, Scrooge couldn't tell if the ghost of Christmas Past was young or old, and I thought the perfect way to represent that was to have two of them. I hope that clears that up and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Part two of the Ghosts of Christmas Past will hopefully be up soon. **


End file.
